Very Serious Songs!
Very Serious Songs! originally known as A Very Serious Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of FruityTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1998 and Lyrick Studios in 2000. It was first released on DVD in 2005. Plot The episode begins immediately on the kitchen countertop with Harry the Banana dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "FruityTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a kitchen cupboard that's directly above him then begins to yell to Rob for help. Rob then comes out and tells everyone that Harry is confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "FruityTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite FruityTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Rob has the French Greens jump on Quirky‘s keyboard while Rob sings a song. After Rob has finished his demonstration, he asks the beans to stop but they think that he is still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Rob yells for them to stop and Harry yells for Rob to help him. Rob then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the kitchen. After the first set of songs, Harry out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "FruityTales Home Improvement video". He walks on over to the sink and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the sink and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Jimmy the Mango shut off the kitchen's water supply. But as Harry starts wrenching off the fixture, Jimmy admits that he turned off the wrong water supply. As Harry wrenches off the fixture, water spews up in the air with Harry at the top. Jimmy comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Harry yells out for Rob to help him. After another set of songs, Harry, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "FruityTales Financial Success video." Fed up with Harry getting confused on what today's video is, Rob comes out and tells Harry that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Harry realizes what video he's in, he asks Rob what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Harry that the sing-along is almost over, Rob walks away with Harry walking behind him telling that he bought a whole coco factory with no money down. The last song is a new Serious Song, The Legos Who Don't Do Anything. Songs * FruityTales Theme Song * I Can Be Your Bro (from Are You My Cousin?) * Dance of the Banana (from Lawrence, Aiden, and James) * The Biggest Song (from Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?!) * The Little Cat Song (from Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?) * Ghost Is Bigger (from Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?) * Love My Tongue (from Doug and the Giant Lemon) * Oh Man! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?) * Stand! (from Lawrence, Aiden, and James) * The Toothbrush Song (from Are You My Cousin?) * The new and improved Bon-Bon song (from Lawrence, Aiden, and James) * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything Trivia * "No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first sing-along video. ** The first appearance of The Legos Who Don't Do Anything. ** The first episode to use the 1998 Big Deal logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. ** The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry, and it's also the first tim Jimmy Mango appeared on the countertop. ** The first speaking appearance of Phil Artichoke. ** The first episode where Timmy does not appear, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. * This show was first released on DVD in 2005 as part of The Complete Serious Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 19, 2008. * The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 2000 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2005 version. * In the Legos Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. * The quality of some of the songs is lower than the rest of the video. This includes the ones from the first episode. * When the video was re-released on DVD in 2005, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Little Cat Song" had a different quality to the music but still had the same rhythm. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Good Morning Jason and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they were not added in until later in The End of Seriousness? * Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. * "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". * The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Goofs * As Harry hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. * Before Harry turns the water faucet, his tooth clips through. * After Harry leaves the countertop, the Sunny lightplug flashes. * For the most part of the video, Harry’s tooth was not visible when Harry’s mouth is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch.